


Heaven's Waiting Room

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Hospital Setting, M/M, daddy!klaine, future!Klaine, heart failure, sick!blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:01:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a nursing student in the cardiac unit was not really where Alice wanted to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Could you write Klaine story - basically Blaine is in the hospital recovering from a long illness and Kurt, together with their two young sons, go and visit him?

“Believe me honey, you are all bright eyed and wanting to save the world but you can’t,” Alice flinched as Melba snapped the chart shut. “This place is basically Heaven’s waiting room.”

“But-“

“These people are here for a long time and there aren’t enough hearts to go around,” the older nurse put the charts in their slots in the nurse’s station. “The best advice I can give you is to not get attached. You start seeing them more than your own families and they just…don’t make it a lot of the time.”

Alice nodded slightly, staring down at her notebook. “But…we can make them comfortable right?”

“Of course we can,” Melba waved her into a room. “That’s our job.”

After three room visits, Alice was exhausted. All of the patients just looked so  _tired_  and the families always looked near tears. Alice would linger in the back of the room as Melba made notes and administered medication. 

“Alright, this is Blaine Anderson-Hummel,” Melba said softly as they walked to the next room. “He’s twenty-seven and is on the waiting list for a new heart due to heart failure.”

Something softened in her eyes and Alice felt her stomach drop. Every other patient they had seen were in their seventies or eighties. Seeing someone just a few years older than her was terrifying.

“Good morning Blaine!” Melba said brightly, so different from how she greeted the other patients. 

“Good morning Melba,” the young man gave her a wan smile.

Even though he was incredibly sick, Blaine Anderson was still very attractive. His curly dark hair lay against his pale forehead and his tired hazel eyes stood out even more with the dark circles under them.

“This is Alice, she is a nursing student from NYU,” Melba nodded at her and Alice felt herself blush a little as he turned a bright smile her way. 

“Lovely to meet you Alice,” his voice was a little hoarse and he reached up to adjust the nasal cannula. 

“You too,” she gave him a small smile. 

“How are you feeling today?” Melba patted him on the shoulder. 

“Like an elephant is sitting on my chest,” he shrugged. “But it’s-“

“Daddy!” Two small boys raced into the room and launched themselves at their father. Blaine’s face twisted slightly in pain but he quickly wrapped his arms around the boys. 

“Didn’t I say not to run?” A slender young man appeared in the doorway, undoing his scarf from around his throat. 

“We just wanted to see daddy,” the older boy pouted and Alice found herself grinning. 

“And I don’t like being without my boys for a second longer than I have to,” Blaine smiled and pressed a kiss to the younger boy’s hair. “But you need to listen to your papa.”

The slender man rolled his eyes and stepped closer to press a quick kiss to Blaine’s lips. Alice watched as they separated and stared into each other’s eyes for a long moment. 

“How are you Kurt?” Melba asked kindly and Kurt gave her a smile.

“We’re doing great. Jackson brought his spelling test to show his daddy and Calvin was going to sing his ABC’s,” he sat down in a nearby chair, crossing his legs. 

The boys instantly started rambling, eyes bright as they snuggled into their father. 

“We’ll leave you be,” Melba ruffled Calvin’s mess of curls and waved goodbye to them as they walked out. As soon as they were in the hallway she let out a long sigh. “They break my heart every time. I have a son older than them and…”

“Will he get a transplant?” Alice glanced back at the young man in the bed smiling at the paper his son was holding up to him. 

“Maybe,” Melba pursed her lips. “I certainly hope so.”

A few hours later, Alice was helping Melba go through the charts. She made small marks in the margins and glanced between the finished charts and the one she was working on.

Unfortunately, she kept getting distracted.

The nurse’s station was right across from Blaine’s room and the door had been left open. The boys had long since laid down on the couch in the room for a nap but Kurt and Blaine were still speaking softly. 

This was imposing on someone’s privacy. It felt wrong but Alice couldn’t look away.

The worry on Kurt’s face broke her heart. He was clasping Blaine’s hand tightly, like if he let it go Blaine would be gone. His eyes grew glassy and his free hand shot up to cover his mouth.

Blaine shook his head slightly; reaching up to brush away tears and kiss his husband’s hand. Kurt’s shoulders shook slightly with sobs and he glanced over at their son’s before climbing into the bed next to Blaine.

The way they looked at each other suddenly was too much and Alice had to look down.  _That_  was what true love looked like. Like the only thing that kept them breathing was each other.

Alice wasn’t a religious person, but in that moment she prayed for a miracle. 


	2. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: “Heaven’s Waiting Room” was so heartbreaking! But it kinda reminded me of “My Neighbor Totoro”. The mom’s in the hospital because of an illness, she has a health scare before making a full recovery, and Totoro is the spirit that helps the two kids through it all. Could you write a follow-up where Finn appears from the grave to help Klaine’s kids while Blaine is still in the hospital? And they’re the only ones who can see him, but Kut/Blaine/Alice can feel his presence & know he’s helping them?
> 
> Prompt: Would you consider writing a sequel to Heaven’s Waiting Room, in which Blaine receives a transplant?
> 
> Prompt: Please, please, can we have a sequel to ‘Heaven’s Waiting Room?’ preferably where Blaine gets his transplant?

A gentle hand rested on Jackson’s back and he closed his eyes tightly shut. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” he mumbled and a short laugh came from behind him. “You’re not even real.”

“Don’t hurt my feelings Jacky. I just want to chat,” with a heavy sigh, Jackson spun around to glare up at his uncle. “Why didn’t you go with Calvin and your papa to see your daddy?”

“I don’t know,” Jackson grumbled, pulling at a thread on his comforter.

“Well I know it isn’t because you just love spending so much time with Mrs. Lewis. She plays her soap operas way too loud and always serves spaghetti which is super salty,” he smiled as Jackson scrunched up his nose. “So, why are you staying home?”

“He’s not my daddy anymore. He’s…he’s so sick. He can’t stay awake and he can’t get out of bed,” Jackson felt tears spring to his eyes. “He’s going to die.”

“You don’t know that,” Finn said softly. 

“You did,” Jackson stared down at the comforter. “My grandma did. My grandpa almost did. I don’t think my papa is allowed to be happy. He keeps losing people.”

“Your papa, my brother, is a good person. He has you two amazing kids and a husband who loves him. I loved your Aunt Rachel, she was my everything, my moose,” his eyes grew bright and Jackson giggled. 

“Moose?”

“Yeah, like someone who inspires you,” Finn shrugged. “He wants you there.”

“I don’t want to say goodbye,” Jackson shook his head. 

“You won’t. Just keep reminding him of his reason to keep living,” Finn gently brushed his hair back. “Good things will come. You just wait and see.”

Uncle Finn had started visiting when his daddy first got sick. His papa had been so wrapped up in his husband’s diagnosis that for a few weeks Jackson and Calvin had been pushed aside. Jackson understood, being nine, but five-year-old Calvin had been devastated. 

Then, Uncle Finn came. Jackson knew that his uncle had died years ago and knew it wasn’t normal to see a dead relative but he was amazing. When his fathers were too distracted to pay attention, Finn read them nighttime stories. As far as Jackson could tell he couldn’t be seen by anyone else. 

“Does dying hurt?” Jackson asked softly. “I don’t want daddy to be in pain.”

“It’s just like falling asleep,” Finn whispered back. “But your daddy isn’t going to die. He’s going to see you graduate, go to college, get married…become a professional football player.”

Jackson rolled his eyes, finally smiling. “Can you read me a story?”

Finn patted his shoulder one more time before jumping up to grab a book off of the shelf.

—

Two weeks later there was a heart. 

Kurt had woken both Jackson and Calvin up with a wide, teary smile. His hands shook as he packed a few things into an overnight bag and got Calvin dressed. Then finally, they started driving to the hospital. 

Their daddy was skinnier than Jackson remembered, his cheekbones and collarbone stood out sharply. He was pale and his eyes looked almost bruised but he was smiling. 

“Hey baby boy,” he said softly and reached a hand out to Jackson. “I missed you.”

“Sorry,” Jackson felt tears well up in his eyes. “I was scared.”

“Me too,” Blaine smiled. “But it’ll be better soon. I’ll be all better soon, just in time to watch you when the season starts.”

Jackson felt his throat tighten and nodded a little. Kurt was already out in the waiting room with Calvin and it was just him with his daddy. 

“I love you daddy,” he whispered and Blaine squeezed his hand. 

“I love you too, so much,” Blaine squeezed it tighter. 

The surgery took forever. The waiting room was packed with friends and family. His grandparents were there, Aunt Rachel, Aunt Santana, Aunt Mercedes and Uncle Sam were all there as well. They were all camped out on the uncomfortable chairs, waiting for the doctor to come in. 

“Your daddy is going to be just fine,” Aunt Rachel sat down next to him, handing him a small box of chocolate covered peanuts. 

“I know,” Jackson nodded, staring at his papa. 

“And your papa is going to be okay too,” she smiled and squeezed his shoulder. 

“He can’t loose daddy,” Jackson whispered, eyes locked on his papa gently rocking a sleeping Calvin. “He’s his everything…his moose.”

Something flickered through Rachel’s eyes and she stared at him. Then she smiled and pulled him in for a tight hug, pressing a kiss to his hair. “You’re a special kid, you know that?”

Jackson smiled and glanced over to where Uncle Finn was smiling, sitting on the other side of Rachel. 

The doctor stepped out and Kurt instantly jumped to his feet, eyes wide and bright. “Is he alright?”

“The new heart is doing just fine,” the doctor gave them all a warm smile. “He’s going to be perfectly fine.”


End file.
